Her Mother's Eyes
by Darkchilde
Summary: In the future, a child has been born.


Disclaimer: Not mine, all Disney's. Actually, no, that's not right. Alexandria and JV are mine! :) Look, I own something now! LOL! Without further ado...

****

Her Mother's Eyes 

My daughter was born today. 

She has my nose and my mouth and my ears, but she has her mother's beautiful, beautiful eyes and tiny hands and feet and, I pray, her mother's sweet smile. We named her Alexandria Nicola, and she's eight pounds, six ounces and nineteen inches long. 

I was worried that that was too small, but my wife just smiled, and said that she was only eighteen inches when she was born, and her sister was only nineteen, so it must run in the family or something. 

I'm standing on the other side of the glass now, looking down at her sleeping, her small hands curled into fists, the slight fuzz on her head already trying to curl. I smiled, and placed my hand over the glass lightly, wishing that I could hold her. But she was asleep, and I didn't want to wake her up. 

A throat being cleared behind me forced my attention away from the perfect little girl that my beloved wife and I had created. Looking over my shoulder, I smiled surprised and happy to see the couple standing behind me.

"Jamie! Catie! When did you to get here?" I asked them grinning at them like an idiot. Catie giggled, and Jamie just shook his head, shifting their three year old daughter around in his arms, so that she could see to. "Hi JV How are you?" 

The little girl--Jade Valerie, though Jamie and Catie called her JV--waved back, a small smile on her face. The child then hid her face in her father's neck shyly, making her parents laugh. 

"We still don't know where she gets the shy streak from." Catie smiled, reaching out to stroke the little girl's long black hair.

"Hopefully those two won't be as shy." I said, gesturing toward Catie's swollen stomach. 

"Hopefully." Jamie agreed, smiling. "So, where's the new mommy?" 

"Asleep, hopefully. She had a hard time--I don't want her to strain anymore then necessary." I chewed on the bottom of my lip, thinking about the pain my beloved had gone through to bring out precious baby into the world. 

"She's tough. I'm sure she'll be okay." Catie reassured me, rubbing her pregnant belly thoughtfully. 

"Plus, she had a great doctor." Jamie grinned, and, if by magic, the doctor who delivered my baby girl appeared. 

"Did I hear my name called?" Hank Beechum joked, his eyes bright. 

"Nope. We said 'great doctor', not 'quack'." Catie teased slightly, and Jamie and I laughed. 

"Hey, you had better watch it, Mrs. Waite, or I'm not delivering those twins of yours." Hank laughed, before turning to me.

"Still enraptured by her?" He asked me, and I grinned.

"Oh yeah." 

"Figures." Hank smiled. "We could not PRY Jamie away from that window when JV was born." 

The young man in question grinned, and rocked the girl in his arms slightly, before Catie spoke up. "That's because the nurses said she would cry every time Jamie got out of sight." 

"A daddy's girl from the start, huh?" I asked, chuckling. 

"Oh Lord yes." Catie grinned. 

"The only other female that I've ever seen him that crazy about was this little dark haired Goth girl in high school." Hank laughed, and Catie blushed.

"Oh yeah--she was a hottie." Jamie laughed as well, shifting JV around so that he could kiss his wife of nearly four years softly. 

Hank shook his head, and then looked over me. "Your wife sent me to find you." 

"Then I guess that's my cue." I said, and took one more look at the baby still sleeping peacefully in her crib. "I'll be back soon, Alex." 

"Tell the new mommy that we said hi, and that we'll be in to see her soon!" Catie called after me. 

"I will!" I called back, before heading off at a trot to my wife's room. 

She's was sitting up when I got there, leaning against her pillows, her blonde hair splayed out around her like a halo. She smiled at me, and I went to stand next to her, and took her hand in mine. 

"Did you see her?" She asks me, and I shake my head, my eyes glowing.

"She's perfect--just like you." I tell her, and she laughed. "And as beautiful as you, too." 

"Is she asleep?" My wife asked, and I nod. She looked disappointed for a moment, before shaking her head slightly. "Is anyone here to see her yet?" 

"Jamie and Catie. And of course, Hank, but he saw her before you did." 

"That's true. You know, I never thought that HANK would be the one to deliver my baby." She laughed again, her blue eyes sparkling. 

"Actually, neither did I." I laugh. 

"But I'm glad he did." She smiled, and I smiled back. 

"Me too. There's no one I trust more with the lives of the two most important women in my life." 

"I love you, Tyler." 

"I love you too, Brooke." 

A/N: Hehehe! Did I surprise you?? I hope I did, because that was the whole point of this story! 


End file.
